Fallout 4 and Batman
by High Elder Wayne
Summary: The Brotherhood and Batman must team up and work together to stop superman


It all began 10 years after the bombs fell and made the commonwealth. The bombs did not just create the commonewealth it also created the capital and the wasteland. It also formed several diffrent groups such as the raiders, gunners, supermuntants, and the Brotherhood of steel. Thess groups all have goods and bads but the Brotherhood of steel shortend version BOS is are primary target in this fanfiction thank you for reading this small introductiin and now lets begin.

"Alfred I need the intel on the Brotherhood of Steel ASAP" said batman "Right away sir." So in 5 minutes batman had the intel and headed out "Alfred is this were I think this is" "yes sir it is on earth 15 and in the commonwealth" "well then call star labs and tell them im heading over" batman said as he makes a quick u-turn and starts driving to central city "yes sir, Master Dick would you like to do the honors" alfred said as he gives the radio to dick wayne "sure i'll do it, this is Robin batman is coming so get ready he is in a hurry" Robin says as he slams the radio down on the bat-computer and runs to his motorcycle "See ya Alfred Batman needs me" "wait Master Dick!!! he wants to do this alone" "Sry alfred i'm going" "and so are we" nightwing said (the original robin) as he walks in with batgirl, superman, supergirl, and the teen titans and the rest of the justive league "this is were we prove our selfs to batman and earn his trust" nightwing said as he leads them to all the vehicles to use. 2 minutes later "Alfred im at star labs and why is everyone here" "Sry batman they said they wanted to earn your trust and said they wanted to prove themselfs to you" "ugh ok" batman said as he kicks the doors open and finds everyone inside lined up on the walls and superman, wonderwoman, and flash are all in the front of the lines as they see batman there faces go from a smile to a oh shit face "batman whats wrong" superman said as he follows him "the Brotherhood of steel need help and there on earth 15" "the nuked world the one that had the great war" wonderwoman said as she turns to batman and stops him "yes, and if you stop me again that will be the last thing you do" batman says as he pushes and holds wonderwoman up against a wall "hey hey we don't have to fight were all friends here aren't we" flash says as he grabs wonderwoman "grrrrrr...fine lets go people" batman says as he walks through the doors to the teleportation room. "Teleport all of us to earth 15" batman says as everyone gets on the pad. "T-minus 5 minutes and counting" the computer says as it counts down bY everyone piles on to the pads "teleporting now" 2 minutes later they reached earth 15 "damn this is earth 15 this really sucks alright well batman were we heading"Superman said as he turns to Batman "boston airport good thing we landed at The Castle look" he points across the water to the Prydwen" immediately they see several virtibirds coming for them "here's our ride" batman says as he gets ready. The virtirbirds landed and Elder Maxson, Palidan Danse and lanse captain Kells stepped out of one "where's Batman" Elder Maxson says as he straitens his coat. Batman then steps out and says "right here im here to help and this is my team and another team and this is my side kick Robin" "well hello Robin nice to meet you here this is called a beacon it will allow you to call a virtibird where ever your at now be carefull you only have 5 there" Elder Maxson Says as he turns to Lance Captain Kells "give them to him" "Yes sir" Lance Captain Kells says as he hands Robin the beacons "Load up it will take a while to get everyone on the prydwen and over to the airport so the heros who can fly go now and everyone else get in a virtibird batman you may bring 3 other people onto my virtibird" Maxson says as he starts heading to his viritibird "Robin, Nightwing, Batgirl lets go" Batman says as he gets on the Virtibird. 20 miutes later they arrived and was situated "alright let's get back to bussiness we need your help because we are dealljng with a groip called the Institute and they are going to destroy the commonwealth even more and we need to stop them and Batman don't worry we will do it your way atleast untill we need to take control" Maxson said as he slides a folder to Batman "what's this" Batman says as he stops the folder from sliding "it's all the intel we have at this moment" Danse says as he and Kells slides him 2 other folders "those are the intel we have on the railroad and minuteman" Kells says as he gets up "everyone lets go we are going to leave Maxson and Batman here to talk" "thank you kells" Maxson says as he pulls out his rifle and revolver and slides them to batman, Nightwing then walks by and grabs them and hands them to superman, superman then crushes them and throws them of the Prydwen. 5 Minutes later "ok Batman let's get down to personal business, i have to say this you need to lower your team amount send some of them back" "ok I will and if you ever pull out a weapon again and slide it over to me or anyone on my team i will leave and leave you guys do ypu understand" Umm..." Batman gets up and jumps over the table and knocks Maxson out of the chair pushes him up against a wall " DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!!!" "Y...e...s" Maxson says as he chokes and trys to get a breath "Good now go get ready" batman says as he lets Maxson go "ready for what" maxson says as he rubbs his neck and gets up, Batman then turns and give Maxson a death stare "DO IT" "yes sir" maxson says as he leaves the room.


End file.
